


supercut

by birden



Category: Snotgirl (Comics)
Genre: ?? sort of lol theyre con-artists, Also it's not like explicitly mentioned but Lottie is bi and Caroline is a lesbian, Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/F, born from a thread where i talked about how hot lottieline are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birden/pseuds/birden
Summary: “Can I be honest? Men aren’t even my thing, really,” CoolGirl breathes into Lottie’s ear, like she’s telling Lottie the answer to all life’s questions. “They’re just, really easy to con. I can tell you know what I’m talking about.”Shit. Is Lottie really that obvious? Maybe it’s just a thing that girls can tell about each other. Lottie could tell that CoolGirl was a con, but Lottie prided herself on being a bit more discreet.Taking Lottie’s silence as an admission of guilt, CoolGirl barrels on.“Like I said. Easy to con. But, you know what would make it even easier. A team.”-Or two times Lottie and Caroline didn't kiss and the one time they did





	1. i'm someone you maybe might love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time every really writing a fanfic so i apologize if it's...not good lol. also forgive any mistakes you find in here because im too embarrassed to read this over.
> 
> [based on this dumb thread i made lol](https://twitter.com/lottieIine/status/986464887663726592)

I

* * *

 

The first time they meet is in a seedy bar. It’s filled with drunk, skeevy men, but then again, those are the easiest to con. Lottie sticks out like a sore thumb with her tight red dress that shows off everything perfectly. She’s overdressed, and she knows it, but what catches attention, catches attention. And if she’s being honest, Lottie looks hot as hell.

She scans her eyes over the crowd of sweaty, frankly stupid men. However, what catches her eye isn’t a man; it’s a woman. She’s easily the hottest person in the building, which is saying something because Lottie is here! She pulls off that effortlessly casual look so well, something Lottie could never do. Just by looking at her, Lottie knows she’s the same type of girl as her. She leans against the bar, giving attention to men who look close to worshipping the ground she walks on. She smiles, a beautiful smile, but one that’s laced with something darker. The men swarming her are too drunk to realize, but her smiles, her eyes. She looks like she is ready to rip out the throat of the next man that touches her with her teeth. Which is…really fucking hot.

Before she knows it, Lottie is heading towards the bar. She can't describe it, but something about CoolGirl (yes, CoolGirl. Lottie can't continue to just call her "girl" in her head) is magnetic. Ok, maybe she can describe it. The girl just  _ radiates _ complete coolness and is just, so unbelievably hot; Lottie just needs to get a closer look. As Lottie approaches the bar, she realizes she can't just stand there and stare; she has to be there for a reason. She tells the bartender to get her a whiskey, any type. Whiskey isn’t really her thing but after all, this is a whiskey bar. Whatever, it’s not like she’s planning on drinking it. She just needs an excuse to stand there and gawk at CoolGirl.

Once the bartender places the drink in front of her, Lottie reaches out to grab it, but before she can, she feels a hand brush against hers.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is this one yours?”

**_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!_ ** That’s CoolGirl. Talking to her. Touching her hand. As Lottie’s face heats up, she quickly decides she’s even hotter up close.

“O-oh, uh, it might be,” Lottie stutters out. God. What a mess.

CoolGirl gives her a smile. Not the “I’m going to tear out your throat with my teeth” smile that she was giving to those men earlier. No, it seemed like more of a “this whole encounter is incredibly awkward, but you still are really adorable.” At least, that’s what Lottie hoped the smile meant.

“Maybe I jumped the gun a bit on that one,” CoolGirl laughs out. “When I’m in a place like this with this many men, one of the few things that can keep me going through the night is a steady intake of drinks.”

“Of course. Right. I understand.” God Lottie, you sound like a fucking idiot. Say something intelligent. Let her know you’re cool too and definitely worth her time.

CoolGirl, for what it’s worth, doesn’t appear to be put off by Lottie being the World’s Biggest Dumb Bitch. Instead, CoolGirl leans in even closer to Lottie, and with a sharp inhale through her nose, Lottie realizes they’re still touching hands on the whiskey glass.

“Can I be honest? Men aren’t even my thing, really,” CoolGirl breathes into Lottie’s ear, like she’s telling Lottie the answer to all life’s questions. “They’re just, really easy to con. I can tell you know what I’m talking about.”

Shit. Is Lottie really that obvious? Maybe it’s just a thing that girls can tell about each other. Lottie could tell that CoolGirl was a con, but Lottie prided herself on being a bit more discreet.

Taking Lottie’s silence as an admission of guilt, CoolGirl barrels on.

“Like I said. Easy to con. But, you know what would make it even easier. A team.”

Is CoolGirl offering what Lottie thinks she’s offering?

CoolGirl continues on without waiting for a response from Lottie. Instead she asks the bartender for a pen, then continues talking to Lottie.

“Listen. I have to get back out there. But think it over and let me know, okay babe?” CoolGirl finishes by grabbing Lottie’s arm and quickly writing on it. As a farewell, she gives Lottie a wink.

As quickly as CoolGirl was here, she is gone once again. Disappeared into the crowd like she was never there to begin with. Like enigmatic dream. Lottie glances down at her arm.

_ 213-xxx-xxxx _

_ \- Caroline _

.

.


	2. be your violent overnight rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been distracted lately.” That’s what Caroline had said. Lottie had been distracted and it was becoming noticeable to the targets. _(But it’s hard not to be distracted with Caroline’s voice in her ears, Caroline wiping blood from her hands, Caroline calling Lottie “babe,” Caroline, Caroline, **Caroline** )._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this literally killed me omfg. i couldnt get past like the first few paragraphs and then just tonight i finally got the motivation to finish this out. im sorry if its disappointing ;;. i made a playlist to this fic so i think that helped me lmao
> 
> (also forgot to mention the title and all chapter titles are from lorde's supercut)
> 
> side warning?: lottie bashes some guys head in the chapter. it's not graphic imo but just fyi if stuff like that isn't your thing. it's p obvious when its going to happen

II

* * *

 

The first time Caroline acts as the bait in a con is a disaster. They’d been a team for a few months when it happens. The first few cons they ever pulled were clunky and disorganized. Still trying to find their places in this new partnership they’ve formed. After a few cons it became apparent. Lottie works best as the bait, luring men in with her quick smiles and flashy looks. Caroline works best as a behind-the-scenes director. Talking to Lottie through an earpiece, guiding her in the right direction. And in some cases, bringing in some necessary force.

It was sudden when Caroline said she wanted to be the bait this time around. They’ve grown so accustomed to their roles in these past few months that shaking it up seemed like more of a detriment.

“You’ve been distracted lately.” That’s what Caroline had said. Lottie had been distracted and it was becoming noticeable to the targets.  _ (But it’s hard not to be distracted with Caroline’s voice in her ears, Caroline wiping blood from her hands, Caroline calling Lottie “babe,” Caroline, Caroline,  _ **_Caroline_ ** _ ). _

Even now, as Lottie stands in the corner of a hotel ballroom, she’s distracted by Caroline. So distracted by the Caroline in her brain she is only just now realizing the living, breathing Caroline missed her last check-in with Lottie.

At least, Lottie  _ hopes _ Caroline is still living and breathing.

Smoothing her (gross, sweaty) hands down her red mermaid dress (that Caroline said made her look hot,  _ but now is not the time for that _ ), Lottie calms her nerves and takes a breath.

“Caroline, come in,” Lottie pleads while pressing a finger to her ear piece.

Nothing.

Cursing under her breath, Lottie quickly makes her way across the ballroom towards an elevator that will lead up to where Caroline is. Before Caroline had gone up to the hotel room with their target (what was his name again? Jack? Jason? Jared? WhatTheFuckEver it doesn’t matter), Caroline had slid Lottie an extra key to his room.

“Just in case.” That was Caroline’s reasoning. But Caroline was strong. She wouldn’t need  _ Lottie _ as backup. At least, that’s what Lottie had thought.

When the elevator dings it’s arrival, Lottie steps in and quickly presses  _ six _ and hammers the  _ close door _ button until they’re closed.

_ ‘You are overreacting,’ _ Lottie tells herself.  _ ‘She’s fine. She’s probably just really deep into the con and can’t respond. That’s happened before, and it’s happening now it will be okay.’ _

_ ‘But what if you aren’t? What if Caroline is in danger? What if she’s being kidnapped and is long gone right now. What if she’s hurt? What if she’s  _ **_dead_ ** _?’ _

Lottie slaps her hands to her cheeks as the elevator reaches the sixth floor. Stepping out, Lottie looks left and right down the hall before continuing left towards room 618. Speculating on Caroline’s fate does nothing for Lottie or Caroline. She just needs to get there.

Stopping outside room 618, Lottie hesitates for a moment. What if it’s really going okay inside and Lottie is about to blow their cover. But then Lottie just thinks of  _ Caroline. _ Caroline bloody and broken and pale and maybe even dead and Lottie knows she really never had a choice. She punches the room key in and then slowly opens the door.

It’s dark inside the room with no sight of Caroline or Jack?. Lottie carefully closes the door behind her, in order to avoid alerting anyone in the room. Moving slowly into the room, Lottie notices a lamp smashed onto the floor. The lampshade is missing, the lightbulb is destroyed, and the cord is ripped off the base. The body of the lamp is still intact though, so Lottie brings it with her. Just in case.

A soft murmur and light if flooding out of a crack in the bathroom door. Stepping over, Lottie peaks into the crack to see who is in there.

Inside, Jason? faced away from Lottie, is kneeling down, leaning over a body. The face of the body is blocked by his body, but Lottie knows those clothes. Knows that it’s Caroline and she’s lying on a bathroom floor with some man leaned over her and she could be  **_dead and gone_ ** .

Lottie can’t think. Lottie  _ doesn’t _ think. She’s enraged. Before she can process, or even think about what to do, she’s ripping the door to the bathroom open. Jared? turns towards her, but doesn’t have time to react before Lottie is swinging the lamp right into his head.

The man collapses onto his stomach on the bathroom floor, but Lottie isn’t taking any chances. She swings the lamp down onto his head again and again. Until his blood is running over the floor. Until his skull is cracked open. Until Lottie heaving and sobbing and is too weak to raise the lamp up again.

The lamp clatters to the floor as Lottie sinks to her knees. Gasping for breath, Lottie looks at the man she most definitely fucking murdered. Shifting her gaze, she sees Caroline. Blood is staining the side of Caroline’s face and her body is splayed out against the floor. Lottie crawls over to her and lifts her head into her lap. Leaning over Caroline, Lottie allows herself to cry.

She cries for Caroline and she cries for herself. She cries over this life and how it’s not fucking fair and yeah maybe they were shitty people but they didn’t deserve this.

A soft groan drags Lottie away from her pity party and she notices that Caroline’s eyes are slowly opening and closing.

“Caroline!” Lottie sobs out.

Caroline lifts herself out of Lottie’s lap and looks around the bathroom. She’s got a clear gash on the side of head that is the cause of most of the blood running down her face. Other than that she appears okay.

“Damn Lottie. You really did a number on him.”

Lottie shrugs, suddenly self conscious of what she had done. “I thought he killed you.”

Caroline gives her a soft smile. Something rare that she seems to reserve only for Lottie. She reaches out her hand and grabs Lottie’s, giving it a squeeze.

“You saved me, babe.”

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lottieIine)   
>  [my tumblr](https://ioloi.tumblr.com/)


	3. ours are the moments i play in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline removed her feet from the pool to turn her whole body towards Lottie. Sitting on her knees, she continued, “the night we met. I didn’t order a drink. I….was watching you. And wanted to talk. To you. I needed some sort of excuse, so when I saw you going up to the bar, I followed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so SORRY it's been 85 years. i really just had no desire to work on this but i saw a really nice comment and it gave me the motivation i needed lol.
> 
> before you start this last chapter i just want to say thank you so much to anyone who has read this and a special thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments! this is the first fic i ever posted and i've been so nervous every step of the way. all the nice comments really made me feel so much better about this and i really don't think i would've ever finished this without all of you

III

* * *

 

The first time they kiss they are bathed in the neon pink of the motel sign. They trace their toes through the pool water as they sit side by side. Their hands rest side by side, pinkies a hair width apart. They had been spending their night relaxing after a successful con, chatting about nothing and everything.

They had been there for a good two hours when Caroline asked, “can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” Lottie replied as she glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Caroline was looking down at her lap, biting her lip. She looked more nervous than Lottie had ever seen her.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline looked up and turned to face Lottie.

“That night, at the bar, I didn’t actually order a drink.”

“What are you talking about,” Lottie questioned. They had been to so many bars and Caroline was being so  _ vague _ .

Caroline removed her feet from the pool to turn her whole body towards Lottie. Sitting on her knees, she continued, “the night we met. I didn’t order a drink. I….was watching you. And wanted to talk. To you. I needed some sort of excuse, so when I saw you going up to the bar, I followed.”

Lottie stared. It was like her brain was a minute behind. Caroline...was interested….in  _ her _ ? That didn’t make sense. Lottie must be misunderstanding.

Lottie started when Caroline rested her hand on top of her’s.

“Lottie, please. I can do a lot but I’m not a mind reader, babe.” Caroline joked, but it was strained.

“You...really wanted to be my friend that badly?” Lottie felt dumb. She had no idea what was going on. Once again, Caroline seemed to be a whole different wavelength than Lottie.

Caroline laughed, really laughed at that. Lottie’s face burned. Here she was again, making an absolute fool out of herself in front of Caroline.

“Not exactly what I meant.”

Lottie was going to question her again when suddenly a look of determination crossed Caroline’s face. Before Lottie could say anything, Caroline surged forward and placed her lips against Lottie’s.

They sat there, not moving, just pressing their lips against one another. Before Lottie had time to respond, Caroline was pulling away and smiled.

“That was what I meant.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Lottie really was dumb.

Instead of replying, Lottie leaned forward and slotted their lips together once more. As their lips moved together, Caroline removed her hand from Lottie’s to place it on her cheek. Lottie grabbed at Caroline’s wrist as she felt Caroline’s tongue run against her bottom lip.

After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. They sat there, collecting their breath as they leaned against each other’s foreheads. Caroline was the first to move, returning to her original position of her legs in the pool, sitting side by side with Lottie. Only this time, she continued to rest her hand on top of Lottie’s.

“I’m going to be honest, I didn’t think you’d have it in you, babe.” Caroline laughed, still a bit breathless.

“Oh, please,” Lottie breathed as she leaned to lie her head on Caroline’s shoulder. “Can I tell you something now? I...can’t imagine my life without you now.”

In response, Caroline rested her own head on top of Lottie’s as she squeezed her hand tighter.

“Good thing you’ll never have to know”

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lottieIine)   
>  [my tumblr](https://ioloi.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lottieIine)   
>  [my tumblr](https://ioloi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
